


>Well sh*t

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Don't confess by text, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, It : good luck Yu : wtf, M/M, Messy group chat, My first text fic, Text fuck up, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Chie (accidently) sends a text to Yosuke hinting that someone likes him.Things get messy from here.





	>Well sh*t

**Author's Note:**

> First text fic ! pls be nice  
> I love text joke.  
> I love it so much.  
> So many  
> humor  
> potential

**Yosudork**

 

> so did ya put your moves on yosuke yet ?

 

< wtf

 

> oh shit

> SHIT THAT WASNT FO U

 

< CHIE WTF

< WHO WAS THA FOR

 

> nobody bye

 

< CHI E

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Yu-kun**

 

> hey yu

 

< What ?

 

> i just send a message to yosuke hinting that someone I know likes him

 

< what

 

> i swear it was an accident

> i didn't say it was for u put he might pick up the trail

 

< You can forget about that steak dinner next week.

 

> NOOOOOO

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Naoto**

 

> hey naoto

 

< WHAT IS IT ?

 

> i just received a weird txt frm chie

> im sending a screenshot

_screenshot sent_

> what do u think

 

< IT SEEMS RATHER OBVIOUS THAT SHE WAS SENDING THIS TEXT TO SOMEONE SHE KNOWS ABOUT THEM STARTING TO FLIRT WITH YOU.

 

> any clue who ?

 

< WELL, IT'S SOMEONE IN CHIE-SENPAI'S CONTACTS.

< AND MAYBE SOMEONE CLOSE ENOUGH TO YOUR CONTACT TO MAKE A MISTAKE.

 

> damn everthing clicks into place wth u

 

< COULDN'T YOU MAKE THE CONECTION YOURSELF ? I'M SURE YOU HAVE THE BRAIN CAPACITY FOR THAT.

 

> wll i feel like my hearts gonna burst

> i need to wash my face

 

 

* * *

 

 

**YU-SENPAI**

 

> MY BIGGEST APOLOGIZE.

 

< For what ?

< Naoto ?

< I have a bad feeling about this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Yukiko**

 

> look at this

_screenshot sent_

> explanation ?

 

< I think Chie was texting someone who likes you and made a mistake.

 

> naoto told me that that was for smone that was close to my contact

 

< It's not me.

 

> of course not

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Yu-kun**

 

> Do you like Yosuke-kun ?

> Hello ?

 

< Sorry almost choked, where does that come from.

 

> I'm sending our conversation :

_screenshot sent_

 

< Oh my god.

 

> So do you like him ?

> Yu-kun ?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Chie**

 

> Chie, does Yu-kun likes Yosuke-kun ?

 

< oh boi that's an understatement

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Teddie**

 

_screenshot sent_

> r u playing a prank on me

 

< OMG

< that's so wonbearfull !!!!

 

> u kno what nevermind

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Sensei**

 

> Sensei are you scoring with Yosuke ???

> Sensei ??

 

< I almost choked twice in one day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Rise**

 

> look

_screenshot sent_

 

< ****（＊〇□〇）……** ** **!**

 **<** ****ε=**** ** **ε=(**** ** **ง**** ** **˃̶͈̀**** ** **ᗨ˂̶͈́)**** ** **۶****

 

> rise ?

> rise ????

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Senpai**

 

> It's coming ****ヾ**** ** **(****   ** **０∀０**** ** *******   **★** ** **)****   ** **ﾟ**** ** *******   ** **･**** ** **.****  

 

< What's coming ?

< what's happening

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Kanji**

 

_screenshot sent_

> any info

 

< IT'S NOT ME

 

> I NEVER SAID IT WAS U

> i just want info, do u know who that is

> kanji

> hello ????

> YOU GUYS ARE NOT MAKIN ANY SENSE

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Naoto**

 

> Hum, do you know if

> well

> Yu-senpai likes Yosuke-senpai ?

 

< I THOUGHT IT WAS QUITE OBVIOUS.

< ALSO I THINKS THAT THE WORD “LIKE” IS A BIT WEAK.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Yu-senpai**

 

> wow senpai I didn't know

 

< Didn't know what ?

 

> That you liked Yosuke-senpai

> oh sorry

> I meant loved him that way.

> It's cool.

> Hello senpai ?

 

< This is an elaborate plan to kill me isn't it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

♥ **Partner** ♥

 

_screenshot sent_

< DUDE

< any idea who that is ?

< apparently its obvious but im dumber than kanji

< partner ?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Group chat**

 

Yu : He just texted me what do I do.

 

Kanji : oh shit

 

Rise : CONFESS (｡♥‿♥｡)

 

Yukiko : I think so too.

 

Naoto : THIS WOULD BE THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION.

 

Teddie : OMG IT'S HAPPENING

 

Rise : I KNOW RIGHT ****(´****   **◉◞**   ** **౪****   **◟◉**   ** **｀**** ** **)****

 

Yu : Guys please

Yu : Think about how I feel.

 

Chie : oh I know how you feel

Chie : and he's gonna know too

 

Yu : What are you going to

Yu : no don't tell me you kept it

 

Chie : yes

 

Yu : oh no

 

Chie : oh yes

 

Yukiko : I don't know what you're about to do but do it.

 

Rise : do it

Rise : Everyone with me

Rise : do it

Rise : do it

 

Teddie : do it

 

Yu : nonono

 

Yukiko : do it

 

Naoto : DO IT

 

Yu : oh god no

 

Kanji : do it

 

Chie : OH YEAH LET'S DO IT

 

Yu : I'm blocking all of you

 

Rise : Good call, you're gonna be busy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Yu : forever.

 

_Yu left the group chat_

 

Teddie : Σ(゜ロ゜)

 

Rise : that's my bear

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Yosudork**

 

> I tell you who likes you in exchange for a deluxe steak next week.

 

< sold

 

> ok

_audio sent_

 

< wtf

< WTF

< WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS

 

> He send it to me by accident.

> I'm forever traumatized

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Group chat**

 

Chie : it's done.

Chie : And I got a remplacement for next week

Chie : Yukiko I'm coming over we need to PARTY

 

Yukiko : Of course !

Yukiko : You're all invited.

 

Teddie : YAY ( ื▿ ืʃƪ)

 

Naoto : THANK YOU FOR THE INVITATION.

 

Kanji : Cool !

 

Rise : I'm cooking for the occasion ! (๑ Ỡ ◡͐ Ỡ๑)ﾉ♡

 

Kanji : nevermind i'm gonna party home

 

_Kanji left the group chat_

 

Naoto : SORRY I CAN'T COME.

 

_Naoto left the group chat_

 

Teddie : yep not coming :^P

 

_Teddie left the group chat_

 

Rise : rude

 

 

* * *

 

 

**KANJI-KUN**

 

> CAN I COME PARTY WITH YOU ?

 

< huh ???

< uh

< Sure !

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

♥ **Partner** ♥

 

< We need to talk

 

> About what ?

 

< Yu

< Chie just send me an audio of u breathing heavily between ur teeth with tapping noises (and not the text tappping) while moaning and screaming my name in ecstasy

< u better have a solid explanation that'll let me live it down until evening or else im gonna explode

< don't you dare play the silent card i know u read my message

< explanation

< now

 

> well

 

< well ?

 

> I love you.

 

< wut

 

> Since high-school.

 

< oh

< huh 

< u sure its not just friendship

 

> Very sure.

> I really love you.

> In the very romantic, very gay and very sexual way.

> please respond I can't handle this

 

< i cant either

< ur sure sure sure ur not blowing it out of proportion

 

> Yosuke.

> You just heard me

> well

> getting really aroused at the thought of you.

 

< can u explain

 

> What do you mean ?

 

< my brain refuses to cooperate right now

< can u explain a bit more to be sure its not just me

 

> Yosuke.

> I want to go on dates with you.

> I want to kiss you.

> *to make out too

> I want to do it with you.

 

< whats “it”

< what's “it” ???

 

> i want to bang you while you're beneath me in my futon screaming “partner” in sheer ecstasy and please god wear the headphones while i make out with you senseless and do you savagely

> don't leave me hanging

 

< this discssion is on hold until this evening

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Group chat**

 

Yukiko : You unblocked us, so we wanted to get news !

 

Rise : DID IT HAPPEN

 

Yu : well

Yu : make Teddie leave

 

Teddie : what

 

Chie : come on, i'll get you popsickles

 

Teddie : oh ok

_Teddie left the group chat_

 

Kanji : That was quick

 

Naoto : WHERE IS YOSUKE-SENPAI ?

 

Yu : Right here

_image sent_

 

Yu : Guys ?

 

Rise : **☆** ** **ミヾ**** ** **(****   **∇≦** ** **((****   ** **ヾ**** ** **(****   **≧∇≦** ** **)****   ** **〃**** ** **))****   **≧∇** ** **)****   ** **ノ彡☆****

Rise : ****ヽ**** ** **(****   ** **´∇´)****   ** **ノ**** ** **(****   **∇** ** **´**** ** **ノ**** ** **)****   ** **ヽ**** ** **(****   ** **)****   ** **ノ**** ** **(****   ** **ヽ**** ** **´∇)****   ** **ヽ**** ** **(****   ** **´∇`)****   ** **ﾉ****

 

Yukiko : Oh wow.

 

_Kanji has left the group chat_

_Naoto has left the group chat_

 

Chie : Oh damn

 

Rise : I'm not going to believe what I'm going to say but Yosuke-senpai's really cute like this.

 

Yu: he's mine back off

 

**Author's Note:**

> it was a picture of yoosk asleep in his bed (with his headphones on)  
> Also Yu had to vent his feelings somewhere  
> I think that was called sexual frustration (????)  
> Anyway the IT suceeded  
> They got laid  
> (also comments arre very welcome i dunno if i did good, well i was laughing out loud writing this so)


End file.
